The advent of virtualization technologies for computing resources has provided benefits with respect to managing large-scale computing resources for many customers with diverse needs and has allowed various computing resources or computing services to be efficiently and securely shared by multiple customers. For example, virtualization technologies may allow a single physical computing machine to be shared among multiple customers by providing customers with one or more computing instances hosted by the single physical computing machine using a hypervisor. Each computing instance may be a guest machine acting as a distinct logical computing system that provides a customer with the perception that the customer is the sole operator and administrator of a given virtualized hardware computing resource.
Launching one or more computing instances on a single physical computing machine may entail identifying available computing resources (e.g., physical hosts) on which a computing instance may be loaded and executed. A time to load and launch a computing instance on a single physical computing machine may vary due to various aspects of the computing environment containing the single physical computing machine and aspects of the computing instance being launched. As a result, a launch time for a computing instance may range from a few minutes to several minutes.